the hogwartians meet the ghost kings brother
by Super Lambian
Summary: Nicos brother Terry is sent on a mission to kill his half brother voldemort but can he really survive the new monster, his demons of the past, or will he fall into the dark abyss and loss himself to his Yin.
1. Magic meet the supernatural

_**Hello all fellow demigods, mortal, and centaurs (chiron) this is my first fanfic so no flames i promise my work will get better that i swear on the river styx**_

_**The new Ghost King superlambian son of hades.**_

_**:-)**_

_**Chapter 1: Magic or Supernatural**_

** My name is Terry Allen; I am one of the only living children of Hades god of the underworld. The life of a demigod could be very annoying, painful, and dangerous. Nico, my little half-brother and I were in our father's palace. As we approached our Father's throne we saw our godly step-mother, Persephone.**

"**Terry, Nico I will once again need your help." Our father the lord of the dead told us Nico groaned while I nodded. It wasn't the first time Hades sent us on a mission. Hades explained that we had to stop a demigod child of Hades from destroying the whole magical population and clogging up the paperwork in the underworld. 'All those souls' I shuddered at the thought of all those paperwork.**

"**Hecate as Nico might know is the goddess of magic she'll for now allow your swords to turn into wands, your main weapons in the wizard world." Hades said and as if on a plan the underworld brightened. I drew my Stygian Steel twin blades; they are seven feet long and jet black. Nico drew his Stygian iron blade less dangerous than mine but very effective. When the light died down we saw a woman in a dress looking like it was made with rainbows. "I am Hecate goddess of Magic and darkness." She said "now while we are on this topic do any of you not want to do this mission." She said and instantly Nico raised his hand. I than spoke up, "Father I believe I can handle this mission solo." Hecate let Nico leave and the attention was on me, something my ADHD couldn't handle. "Your materials are already at the inn you'll be staying at, and your sword can now transform into a wand just twirl it in your hand." With that she was gone and I saw all darkness.**

_**Chapter 2: Nosy magic mortal **_

**As I got on the train called 'Hogwarts express' I got a feeling that I was being watched, I turned around and saw a blonde boy with features that to me resembled a ferret, teasing a boy that looked unmistakably like Percy Jackson my oldest rival. My instincts told me to just leave it alone but I couldn't help it. "Hey Blondie, why don't you leave them alone." I said he turned to me; he had a superior look on his face when he saw me. "If I were you I would steer clear of bothering me…whoever you are." He said he gave one last sneer to the Percy look alike; I just got dissed by a blonde. My powers raged and before I knew what happened I was engulfed in black flame, everyone turned just in time to see the blonde get a face full of hell fire. 'I have to calm down' I thought. Then pictures of Camp Half-Blood ran through my mind. My body relaxed thinking of a quiet half-blood hill at mid-night. When I got full control over my powers I boarded the train. My Raven Tobias Cawed at me the whole way, and for some apparent reason I think he was lecturing me.**

**I entered a compartment on the train and before long I was joined by none other than the Percy look alike and two of his friends. When they saw me they started whispering looking at my wrist and before I knew what happened the girl said something and I couldn't move how they dare attack the prince of the underworld I will not know. The Percy look alike who I heard called Harry came forward and asked me who am I. "Like I would tell someone who attacked me." I spat angrily. "Tell me and we'll let you go without telling the ministry a death eater was on the train." Harry said. Death Eater…Thanatos won't like that. "Thanatos is my cousin why would I eat him…I doubt he'll taste good anyway" At this they looked blank they whispered again and said the world 'Vertursium' whatever it was I wasn't going to figure out. I called on my powers again and I felt the familiar darkness surround me I heard the girl yelp and the boys gasp. "Spirits of the past…collect your bones…collect your flesh…your master…awaits" I said the train stopped and turned pitch black, Harry used his wand to make light but I doubt their ready for this. The dead Army marched into the train looking for me. One came this way and the red head Ron yelled the word 'relashio' it had no affect what so ever. The skeleton bowed towards my direction and I told it to release me from my bonds it happened to already know what I wanted it had nectar from Hades for me I drank the liquid and felt my movement return while the three would be "investigators" stood shocked in the corner while the rest of the skeletons came and bowed to me. "You have served me well…be gone." I said and they left in a cloud of dust. As for the three that tried the son of Hades I showed them mercy I left giving them all doubt of who I am.**

**As I exited the train the only thing I heard was kids talking about zombies. I sighed 'mortal can be so foolish, it'll be there end' I thought and Minos, my advisor silently or so he thought agreed. I looked around and my eyes rested on a huge man half-giant by the looks of it. "Firs' years follow me." He said the small kids all went towards him to the lake. When I caught up I outright declined entering the boat. Even if I'm the most powerful demigod I am not a fool Poseidon would have my head if I enter water. "Look Hagrid I'm not allowed to enter Lakes or Seas." I tried to explain to him but he wouldn't hear it when he finally picked me up and forced me in the boat I silently prayed to Poseidon to let me pass…my uncle wasn't hearing it a giant squid emerged and tried to grab me but I shadow traveled away. When Hagrid caught up to me he told a lady that strongly reminded me of Athena, she isn't the one to cross. "Mr. Allen please come forward." McGonagall said. As I came forward I could feel all the eyes on me. McGonagall led the other first year into the main room I guess I followed her and stood to the side. "Welcome, Welcome to another year at Hogwarts I'm glad to see the faces of all of you old and new and we have staff changes taking the Defense Against the Dark Arts position is the ministry's own Dolores Umbridge." The tall guy with a beard that could rival Zeus said and a lady that strongly resembled a toad stood and curtsied. "We also have an exchange student from the united states of America, who will be joining the 5****th**** years." Albus Dumbledore said and McGonagall brought back that patched hat. "Allen, Terry." She said I sat at the stool and the hat was placed on my head. "Aw a demigod, it's been a long time since I sorted a of your kind well I see a lot of courage, much cunning, very powerful indeed, a lot of loss and misery, family and friend died, and a war to save the world...you've been through a lot young demigod and to still be sane after it you are truly your fathers son." He said aloud so everyone heard it. "You belong in…Gryffindor!" the hat yelled the Gryffindors broke into applause except the three who stunned me. I went to sit down and when I did the lady in pink stood and made a crazy speech which my ADHD didn't let me pay attention to. "Hello Terry…sees about the train incident…" Hermione started but I cut her off. "You thought I was a Thanatos eater which my advisor told me is a band of lunatic serving Voldemort trying to wipe out the mortals." I said they seem awed while Harry looked happy. "You said the name…we thought Harry and a few Order members were brave enough." Ron said awed. "I am afraid of nothing or no one, why the sudden change of heart." I asked. "Hermione forced us after see heard the hat say you been through more than even Harry." Ron explained. The food then appeared and I had one problem. I rose up went to professor Dumbledore, "Professor, my religion requires me to sacrifice some of my food, and I need a sacrificial flame." I said Dumbledore smiled, while Umbridge scolded and said "you should show more respect towards the current school you're in boy." Boy? BOY! How dare this mortal my temper once again flared and I blasted Umbridge ten feet away with my move I developed called Shadow whip. "Vile woman how dare you, I'm am the son of a GOD and I don't behave that way, I am the prince of the underworld and you'll show people more respect or your lifespan shall shorten drastically." I said enraged the teachers stood awed by the power of darkness I radiated and by the army of dead soldiers behind me. I immediately calmed and free the Soldiers. "I'm sorry for the disturbance but a teacher needed an etiquette lesson." I said and shadow traveled to Gryffindor tower. **

**Harry's POV**

**Terry sunk into the shadows after attacking Umbridge which I don't really care about but the way he did it like the shadows wrapped around him. "Hermione, do you even know what that was?" I asked her she just shook her head and scowled at me. "You really don't listen aren't you interested in the thing he said." She said still a bit mad. "What that Umbridge needs etiquette lessons?" I said she shook her head. "About being a son of **_**a **_**god." She said and ran towards Gryffindor common room. "He couldn't have gotten in without the password." Ron said trying to keep up with me and Hermione. We enter the common to find Terry talking to a misty kid. "Nico you can't be serious monsters attack the second I leave camp." Terry said. The misty boy Nico nodded. "Terry we can talk tomorrow." Nico said and the image was gone. "Terry…" Hermione started but Terry cut her off, "You know, you should control your curiosity, it could get you killed." He said and headed to the boys dormitory.**

**Terry POV**

**I surprisingly got a peaceful sleep and woke up refreshed as ever. After breakfast since there were no classes I went to the grounds to practice my sword skills. After five minutes of training people started watching as me and the dead battled but my fun was ended when the toad Umbridge came in to the ground with some dude with this crazy zigzagging eye and a woman whose hair kept morphing different colors. "Terry Allen, you're under arrest for suspicion of being a death eater." The crazy eye dude Moody said. "Really what is it with you guys and eating Thanatos?" I said. He raised his wand but my reflexes were way beyond his speed. I leapt to the side and raised my sword but saw it as a wand. 'BLAST!' I thought to myself and flicked the stick/wand and a light red attack went toward Moody and knocked him back a few feet back I stopped myself when Leele's ghost floated next to me. "Terry no, you're their ally not an enemy remember, my father will find so reason to blast you to my uncle." She said and left. I stopped and faced Moody unconscious and told Harry and Ron to help me take him to the hospital wing. When Moody was resting a returned to my common room to grab my defense against the dark arts materials 'little lord you know you're learning to defend yourself against…well, you.' Minos said I chuckled to myself.**

"**As you all may know, a very important test in your lives is arriving hastily, the 'O.W.L' or OWLs." The lady Umbridge said "Now please put away your wand they won't be needed." Umbridge said the students hesitated and I did too my wand is my sword and I don't know if the 'if lost, returns' function still works. I looked through the books the toad told us to read and frowned, it wasn't my dyslexia but the fact that this isn't practice but the theory of defense. "Prof. this is just the theory, when do we practice." I said. She smiled that smiled that reminded me of Echidna. "Professor Umbridge, Mr. Allen." I could tell she didn't like me but I didn't care "Professor, this is defense right so why aren't we practicing defense, I mean me and my kind has been hunted for years and if we didn't learn what we know now we would be extinct." I said and face palmed I said me and my **_**kind**_**. Great now Harry and the others are gonna have a field day.**


	2. Blood Quills VS Terry Di'Angelo

_**I would like to thank everyone who reviewed even though the number was low here's the second chapter**_

_**Chapter 2 the blood quills vs. Terry Di'Angelo**_

**Terry's POV**

'Man, that toad can really hold a grudge' I thought while in DADA she gave both me and Harry detention only because we said there are people who will hurt children. When I turn the next corridor I found Sir Nicholas, who was talking to the bloody baron. "Hey Nick!" I called he turned and saw me and did an awkward bow. "Nick, I want you to tell me a place where I can train." I said he nodded and started thinking but I soon lost my temper after a lot of rambling about the forbidden forest. "Nick, forget it I'll train in the courtyard." I said and grabbed my wand, and left to the courtyard**.**

**Hermione's POV**

Terry said something weird at DADA today he said the skills he knows are what kept him and his kind alive. What is his kind anyway, and who was that ghost they looked really connected but in the way Harry looks at Ginny, a bit of sadness, but love. I can't take it anymore I thought and ran to the library but to the section about dark arts or in other words the restricted section. Mrs. Price wasn't here so I got in clear. "Where are the books about shadow magic?" I mumbled. I found what I was looking for and left to the common room. "Ron, Harry I think I found out something on Terry." I said as I entered the common room. "Oi' Hermione it's not like you to go behind someone's back to find out information." Ron said. I thought on what he said and he was right I was always the trusting friend and person. "Ron there is something off about him, the ghost bow to him, he never mentions his past or friends." I said something is off about him but what he has this intimidating aura that darkness has to be dark magic. ", 'Mione you can't expect no one to open up the second you meet them." Ron said but I ignored him. "Look this book has most forms of dark magic in it." I said at that Ron looked shocked but Harry looked like he understood so we searched up all we could on Terry.

**Terry POV**

I made my way to the courtyard when I saw Tobias, my Raven fly towards me and pecked at my arm. "Tobias stop that you got my attention." I said and he gave me the letter

"Dear Terry,

This is Nico your brother if you didn't read the senders address" I mentally face palmed Nico could tell my flaws from the smallest details. "Father will be sending me and the lovebirds to Hogwarts to help you; don't bother arguing because I felt your power react to your temper.

Sincerely Nico Di'Angelo

Ghost King"

Great Jackson and Chase are coming along with Nico and I know Thalia will try to come. "Zeus why do you hex me?" I yelled at the sky and lightning rumbled. "Rhetorical question" I grumbled and went to the courtyard. It was now time for me and Harry's detention; we walked to Umbridge's office and stopped at the door. I looked at Harry he showed the calmness of a demigod, I smirked and said "let the torture begin." And opened the door "Mr. Potter, Mr. Allen." I cringed at the name my sir name held bad history for me. "My name is Terry Di'Angelo not 'Allen'." I said and she mentioned for us to sit. "For detention you will write lines the words are 'I will not tell lies'." She said Harry spoke up and asked for ink but she smiled that smile which reminded me of Echidna. "Oh you won't need any ink." I started to write then I heard Harry yelp, when I looked I saw the words engraved in his hand I looked at mine and there they were I decided to set even the score and sent the shadows on a mission the mission hang Dolores above the Great Hall, and destroy these quills." I left with Harry and released the shadow to do the job tomorrow will be fun. I later escaped Harry and went to the bathroom of some crying ghost. "I summon the spirit of Leele Moorish." Leele ghost floated up and smiled at me., "Terry, you've gotten even more handsome." She flirted. I smirked Leele was the only one who could make me see the good in the world. "Leele that just what I needed and she left and I turned and called the golden trio out I walked over to Thanatos' cloak and grabbed it. "Hey!" Harry yelled, I scowled at the cloak and threw it back to Harry. "CONTROL YOUR COURIOUSITY." I yelled and left.

_**Thank for reading the update should be coming soon, and Leele is terry's dead girlfriend who died protecting nico while a ambuse was happening on Camp and Terry was in the middle of the fight**_


	3. Chapter 3

next two chapters to be up in probably 25min


	4. The gang meets rhe golden trio

Paste your do

Chapter 3: The Gang meets The Golden Trio

Hello one and all to the next (late) installment of the Hogwartians meet the ghost king's brother thanks to all those who stayed loyal to my story in high school i got all Honors courses so the teacher load me with homework but im alright and now to the next chapter Nico the disclaimer.  
NicoSuper Lambian doesn't own PJO or Harry Potter but does own Terry Allen and Leele Moorish

Terry POV  
I learned quick that it's hard to understand most wizards, but Luna Lovegood struck me into a stupor. I mean i heard of crazy ways of keeping monsters away like perfune(Cough-Aphrodite-Cough) but radishes is a bit...for the lack of a better term...wierd.  
"Hello Terry, you seem lost today did the wrackspurts bother you?" Luna asked, and to put it out there she got it right on the head i been worried about Nico, Anna, Perce ,Thalia, and Grover coming here. I mean it would be hard to keep up with them, Percy's going to have a huge pond to explore, Thalia might try qudditch since she over her fear of hieghts, Annabeth has Hermione and the Ravenclaws along with that huge library, While Nico has a perfect place to practice Necromancy and Shadow travel. "Me...what do i have to do?" I wondered but i was dazed out my mind by a sharp stinging. "Styx, Potter if that was you the boy who lived is going to die." I yelled and spun around to find a blonde, weasle faced, scrawny punk in Slytherin robes. "Well, well the mudblood has some bite in his bark." he said mockingly. I'm really not in the mood for this. "Drakon look I have a headache the size of the Empire state building if you dont want to the feel the pain of its release on you, you better move." I said mencingly i'm due to Hogmead to pick up the gang. "I just wanted to tell you, Potter is trying to scope info on you from me he think you're here to kill him." he said, i smiled after the Umbridge fighting the shadows incident me and Draco have become friends the Slytherins are like the children of Hades, misunderstood, threatend by death. "Thank son of Athena, you're Half sister is on the way." i said Draco nooded and left. Now back to what i'm here for. "Spirit of Leele Moorish...Rise!" i said the room darkened drasticly and Leele ghost came forth. "Hey Terry, you really should stop abusing your powers." She warned playfully. "Leele don't worry i'm fine anyway how is the Princess of the Underworld." I stated see Leele and me were intended, affianced, or set to be married surprisingly we got along well seing as she's a daughter of Zeus, so when she died she became the Princess of the underworld after Bianca choose rebirth. she shook her head at the title and smiled. "How the Order of Olympus." she asked. Thats a long story but in general I created a shield of Shadow that covers a area of Chicago where I live that kept monsters out, the gods took advantage and sunt there children here as a rest stop but some stayed and we formed the Order of Olympus i was the founder, leading representitive of Hades, and Semi-leader, next to Leele leading rep of Zeus, and Davion Leading rep of Posiedon. "They are fine but i left for a vacation Jessica is acting leader." Jessica a daughter of Aphrodite swore of boys to be with the reps of Artemis she now leading them. Leele nodded "bye Terry." Leele's ghost left. "Nico shadow travel here alright i not up to leaving right now. i said, I heard Nico groan through the shadow and I chuckled i shadow traveled to my dorm to see Ron, Harry, Nevile, and Dean pointing wand at percy and the others.  
"Styx" I yelled

Harry Pov  
Hermione has been researching shadow magic for days, she says she's close to finding out what Terry is but if you ask me i think she gone a bit insane. " 'Mione come on, Terry is a death eater, he hangs with the Slytherins, he knows more dark magic than you-know-who, and the ghost bow to him." Ron argued, and i agreed there's no other explanation. "I found it!" Hermione yelled causing Madame Prince to give us the mean eye. "Look what this book says." she said laying a copy of 'Ancient Magik' on the table . "In Ancient Greece there were people who are able to control the shadows, raise the dead, and produce Hellfire they were thought to be the children of Hades sometimes known as Pluto god of the Underworld, they were often called Necromancers for those who can raise the dead, Umbrakiniese for those who control the shadow, in Modern times both are known as the darkest of Arts and is punishable by the dementors kiss." Hermione finshed with a gleefull expression on her face. "He's a Necromancer, and Shadow master." she said to use. "those muggles were crazy, child of a god at that a god of dead people." Ron said surprised, now we have Terry he going to be adminstered the Dementor's kiss and we'll have one less death eater up our sleeve. "let's tell Prof. Dumbledore." I said we made our way to Dumbledore office when we pass Mrytle's bathroom and heard Malfoy. "...Get info on you...kill him." that was Malfoy voice alright talking to Terry great we really need Dumbledore now. "lets keep going." we reached the Gargoyle but the constant problem remained. "Password." the Gargoyle said. "Sherbet Lemon." no result "Coackroach cluster." nope. "Move...Twizzlers." Hermione got it but Ron looked confused. "i'll explain later." she said. Prof. Dumbledore we have proof the the a Necromancer and shadow master." we explained everything. The twinkle in his eyes were gone, "it was quite unwise to get into Mr. Allen's affairs Harry before the third task I told you control your curiosity and yes Ms. Granger i know he's a Necromancer and Shadow master those Arts are legal were he lived and kept him alive for many years, now please to Gryfinndor tower and no detours." When we reached Gryfindor common room Hermione looked ready to cry and I felt a bit ashamed, Angry, and lost we went to our common room were ther were three boys and two girls one of the boys looked like a smaller version of Terry, while one looked like a stronger version of me one was crippled and had a Goatee. One of the girl had spicky hair, black makeup, and a crown with a bow and Arrows. While the other girl had blonde hair, gray eyes like malfoys and a aura that remined me of Hermione's that pounds of knowledge in one head aura we emidiatly drew our wand and woke Dean, and Neville who followed suit then Terry walked in and yelled "Styx."

thank to those who stayed loyal, High school is tough my respect to those who made to college and thank to Ameri-chan for her review

cument here...


	5. Yin's influence

Paste your docum

Chapter 4: The Viper strikes

i AM REALLY REALLY SORRY MY FAMILY HAS BEEN IN SOME DRAMA AND I NEEDED TO BE PEACEMAKER, any way heres the next chapter take it away Nico.

NicoSuper Lambian doesnt own Harry Potter or PJO nor the Title The Viper they belong to J. , Rick Riordan, and.

For fucks sake can Jackson go anywhere and not make an entrance, Harry now had his wand aimed at me and scowling deeply. "Who are they, and you better tell the truth." he threatened, I didnt need this not now. "Potter if you don't get that twig out of my face i'll show how people from Chicago fight." I said giving him a glare which is usually for Luke. I guess he got the message and lowered his wand, " as for them they are my Cousins and they need to talk to Dumbledore." they still didn't move and my anger was rrunning thin all of a sudden my head felt like it was splitting open, I only felt this type of pain once before. "Terry!" Percy, Annabeth, Nico and Thalia yelled. Nico knelt by me and i felt the shadow wrap around me but this isn't anything physically wrong it's mentally. "He needs to go to Madame Pomfry." Hermione said fearfully and i noticed a look of concern in her eyes. 'interesting' i thought and the darkness overpowered me.

Nico POV  
I couldn't believe it Terry kept this under wraps for years and now it's bursting forward in a great vengence. "Nico, you can read his aura better than i can whats going on?" Thalia asked, she promised Leele she would keep Terry safe. I saw Terry aura start to taint with black in his blueish red aura.'Yin' i thought his evil side the part of him Kronos possessed and almost killed us with is returning. " He's becming Yin-Terry, we cant stop it this is his mental battle." Percy picked himup while Potter and his friend led to the hospital wing. We left Terry there on the farthest bed from the door. Harry was the first to speak up "Look we got off on the wrong foot my name is Harry Potter, this is Hermione Granger, and the red head is Ron Weasley." We nodded Percy stepped up and introduced us. " I'm Percy Jackson, this is my girlfriend Annabeth Chase, and my cousins Nico Di'Angelo and Thalia-" Thalia glared at him and i steped up "just Thalia okay." I walked thinking Terry you can overpower this just like in the Titan war, dont let Kronos win, "Nico, maybe you should rest you're taking this kinda hard Me and Anabeth will handle this." Thalia said so Harry led me and Percy back to Gryfinndore tower i crashed on the couch 'Bianca, please help him' i silently prayed to my sister and our father.

Terry POV  
'Here again' was my fist thought, i walked around yep i'm in my mind i gotta relive the pain which brought forward Yin-Terry. 'Leele's not here to trick you this time.' a voice which sounded like the wind said. "Leele didnt trick, she cared for me like only my mother has." i said angrily but the voice was continuing to torment him. 'Your mother left you boy to fend for yourself is that the love you seek.' the voice wasnt going to shut up. "yin...get out here we settle this once and for all." the shadows moved to reveal me just surrounded in a blueish black aura. "No dear, fool this will never end you will go insane the more you fight your instinct." He said my mind brightened and i was in douglas park. "What...NO DONT SHOW ME THIS!" i yelled tears springing in my eyes, i havent cried since i was 10 it felt unknown. I saw my self in a blue T-shirt and blue jeans and white shoes my mom was with me. A queen among women my mom, wise, brave, but extremely naive, the day she left me, no was took from me. Three men came from behind the trees, one grabbed me and the other two grabbed her, I was only 7 so I couldnt fight them off they were too strong. I was tied to a tree and and left there. "Now sweetie how about you give us what you got and we'll let you and the brat live." One said I couldnt make out any feature because it was night my mom for some reason love the night and often seemed to speak to it. She spat in the man's face he growled and smacked her. "you lowsy bitch...know what where gonna have some fun with you." he said i didnt understand but i knew it wasnt good. "No leave my mom alone!" i yelled i used my swiss army knife to cut the ropes and stabbed one guy in the leg but one caught me and held up by my hands my struggling did nothing to get loose the one i stabbed got up and punched me in my jaw three times before i went out cold. I woke to hear them say the words 'kill her' i saw my mom clothes in shred crying and i heard a bang my moms eyes lost all emotion and i heard a ring in my ear, "NO MOM!" i yelled and the shadow burst from my fragile body my eyes pure black instead of a dark brown and the wind seemed to react to my anger. "You killed my mom!" i yelled and the shadows surrounded them draining thier life out of them very slowly and painfully that rage and power that was fueled by my hatred is what drew Kronos into my heart. The men fell in a lifeless heap and the shadows stopped surrounding me and i passed out not before I saw a man in a black suit. " I'm sorry my son...so sorry."  
I was out of the memory and back in my mind, Kronos that cruel monster I curled in a fetal position and sang the courus of my mom's favorite song  
(wake me up inside by Evanescence)  
Wake me up  
wake me up inside  
cant wake up  
wake me up inside  
save me  
call my name and save me from the dark  
wake me up  
bid my bllod to run  
wake me up  
before i come undone  
save me  
save me from the nothing i've become

Thanks to those who review and stayed loyal to the story super lambian signing out

ent here...


	6. Being me sucks!

Paste your do

Chapter 5: Umbridge wants payback and the new King  
Thanks and welcome these are the pairings i decided on Terry/Hermione, Percy/Annabeth, Harry/Ginny, Ron/Lavender, Luna/Neville,Draco/?  
anyway heres the story. the rest of the story will be in Terry's POV but should he go evil?

Terry's POV  
As I woke up i streched, the memories of what Yin showed me ambused me all at once, a tear escaped but I have to stay strong. I got up but my muscle were to weak or my spirit too broken to keep a firm grip of the floor. I am still inside my head Yin Terry hasn't given up but niether shall I. Yin walked out the shadow he had my stygian steel sword with yin's half of the Ying Yang circle. I grabbed my Celestial bronze sword how he got yin i'll never know because it's my wand. "Your father betrayed you and your mother, he let her die and showed his face after you got rid of them, Olympus has to be overthrown." Yin said, Hades isn't the best dad but like all the gods he loves his children. "My father couldn't interfere, I used to resent him for it...I created you, but I know now Hades had to stay it would draw attention to me and my mother made him swear to put my safty before hers." I said defiantly, Yin lost the smug look and seemed angry and the surroundings got wavy and i was at Camp Half-Blood. I was talking to Percy, "Percy, I want you to take care of Bianca 'kay swear it to me Jackson." he nodded and lightning struck." I was back in my mind with Yin. "She's dead our sister is dead because of Jackson, and yet you protect him." He said I cleched my fist. "Bianca died to save her friends and serving Artemis, I may not like it but Bianca chose death." I said Yin had one last chance to get the Yang symbol willingly from me He the showed me something which could win him the gold. Me and Leele the perfect team, at the battle of New York me and leele were dropping enemies left and right but The Minotaur showed up and me and Leele somehow got split between the fleeing campers The Minotaur advanced on Nico and Leele and before i could get there it swiped t Nico but Leele jumped in the way and she fell the pain etched on her face. "LEELE!" for some reason the power i had when my mother died came back the same cold, merciless person that is Yin. The monsters tried to flee but I had dead soldiers surruond them the Minotaur was hacking his way pass but I stabbed him with My stygian steel sword, Omega. The shourd was in Zeus Golden endowed with Lightning Bolts and a black fadeaway at the bottom. I was in my mind trembling, Yin smiled and spoke agian. "You died when she died you know, the only person that treated you with respect and love since your mom abandoned you just like the others will, they fear your powers use this to your advantage-" He would have continued if I hadn't charged at him with Alpha unsheathed. Yin block the strike but I returned quickly, Yin may have my body and skill but i will always be in control, my eyes turned black and was surrounded by shadows, Rage brings out this powers. I smirked, "Shadow Eruption!" i yelled Yin looked confused but i had a plan the shadows went at him with the force of a moving truck, and bound him down. I walked towards him, "Rage is a strong emotion, but know this Yin this is our last battle I control my body and mind bot you and not the gods." I said he looked rabid, unstable but that just what darkness is, in the wrong hands. I took the Yin amulet and grabbed Omega from him I touched Yin head, "If i'm going to control 'Rage' I regretfully need you." my half and half aura was merged back together. I connected the two amulets and threw them in the air, they began to spin and i was out cold.

I woke up hearing Percy arguing with Umbitch, 'damn get rid of one problem here comes the next' I sat up and earhustled a bit. "Look you Half-breed, the wizards didn't ask for your help and yet your here and if what you say is true out of the three strongest Half-breeds two are mentally unstable and two are just children, the other a crazy murderer." Umbridge said and it irritated me i looked around to see Hermione Granger next to my bed asleep, I remembered the look of concern and Leele's advice to move on. I smiled and and brought her head off the bed and she woke up, she would have yelped but i kissed her before she could say anything bracing for a smack i was suprised that goody-two-shoes Hermione sank into the kiss. I broke it, and smiled at her, "I guess you feel the same way about me that I feel about you." I said she looked like she wanted to cry but i wiped the tears from her eyes and she hugged me. Started off enemies, end up together, I chuckled and she told me she was worried sick and almost stayed here any fre time she got, Harry and Percy hearing Hermione say something ran to my bed and saw me kiss Hermione. Percy smiled and made a disgusted face and Harry looked confused and protective like he was Hermione's big brother I admire that in him. Percy was the first to speak "so the zombie finally wakes, about time the greatt bull Frog need a little pranking, Fred and George were waiting for you to wake up." I smiled I got out of the bed and shook Percy's hand and thumped his head for the stupid stuff he and Nico probably did, Harry looked impressed by my knowledge they blew up Snapes dungeon and Umbitch's office with Fred and George's fire crackers and a few Cherry bombs for good measure. Me, Hermione, Percy and Harry all walked to Gryfindore tower. " Nikky, Thals, Anna, Goat boy i'm back." I said they scowled at the names but hugged me nontheless. Annabeth and Thalia kept looking at me and Hermione's hands together, Ron looked livid and walked toward me wand drew I asked Hermione to get behind me, jelous people can have quite little sense of who they are attacking. "Get your hand off her, Death eater." He scowling, I sighed but I gave Percy my wand and tried to talk sense in this kid. "Look Ron, I know you think of Hermione as a little sister but have some faith in her would she really be with me if I was a death eater, actually i'll tell what I am." I said Harry looked surprised and Ron disbelieving the gods never said I have to keep myself a secret and if it get Ron of my case then sure. The other Half-blood smiled as if they want this out. "Alright what do you know of the greek gods?" I asked Ron like unlikei thought awnsered the question correctly and stating Hermione thinks I have some connection wit Hades. 'Dammmn' I heard of some smart ass people but she hit right on the head whe I nodded my head and her eyes grew wide.

Thanks and i know it's short but my little sister tried to cut off the circut breaker so i'm ending it here  
Super Lambian signing out

cument here...


End file.
